One Honey
by VegasGoddess
Summary: [GSR] There can only be one 'honey' in the Grissom household, according to him... FLUFF


**Title:** One Honey

**Summary:** There can only be one 'honey' in the Grissom household, according to him... FLUFF

**Spoilers:** "Burden of Proof"; "Butterflied"; "Unbearable"; "Living Doll" Erm, Lady Heather episodes, and Terri Miller episodes, ones where Sofia was all over Grissom...

**Disclaimer:** I'm really too tired to write anything witty right now, so... I don't own anything. If I did... well let's just say that I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and putting it on the internet for my _adoring_ fans to read. ;-) I would be writing scripts and putting them on tv so even MORE adoring fans could see it. Now, that isn't happening, so I think you are all smart enough to know that I own nothing. Except... I do own the new character in this one. She's mine, and none of you can have her!

**A/N:** Warning... FLUFF city here! It's all about the fluff. Future-fic too! Now, I also know that this one starts off kind of weird... with not so much GSR in it. But I assure you, I HAVE NOT lost my mind, and if you read to the very end, you will realize that. So please, just trust me on this and don't close it going 'Ahh! No! What was she thinking!?' Okay? Thanks.

**A/N 2:** Alrighty then... fifth story up, and I would have to say that this is a big milestone for moi. Just because it is SUCH a big deal... I will take the time now to thank every single person who has read my stories and left review(s). They mean so much to me, and encourage me to keep writing. And that is what we want, no? But, thanks a million and keep 'em coming! (That's a not-so-subtle hint for you to review this one...)

**

* * *

One Honey**

_Catherine Willows made her way to Gil Grissom's office after she had been summoned by her best friend._

_Knocking on the closed door, she called out, "Gil? It's me. What can I do for you?"_

_The door swung open, revealing a very haggard-looking Grissom. "Good. You came. Come in, come in."_

_She walked in, worried now because he looked upset and nervous. The same way he had when Sara had requested a leave of absence, the Debbie Marlin case, and when Natalie had stuck Sara under that red Mustang a few years back._

"_Gil? Is something wrong with Sara? My God, she's okay, right?"_

"_Sara's fine," he answered briskly, confusing Catherine. Whenever Sara was a speaking topic, he would always talk about her with the highest praise. He loved that woman so much, and she loved him right back. They were so sweet together, and so cute._

"_Then what is this about?" she asked._

"_It's about you."_

"_Me? What about me?"_

"_Well, it's actually about us," he said, stepping closer to her. _

"_Us? What the hell –"_

_She stopped cold when Grissom stepped even closer and took a hold of her wrists, massaging them gently._

"_It's always been about us Catherine. Us, me and you, you and I… us."_

"_Grissom –"_

"_Shh, Cath. Let me talk. You and Lindsey… you're an amazing family, the two of you. But wouldn't you like it to be whole again?"_

"_Sure… but we don't _need_ anyone."_

"_Don't you want someone?"_

"_It wouldn't hurt, but –"_

"_Then let's make our family whole."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You, Lindsey and I. We'll be a family. A whole one."_

_Catherine stared at Grissom in disbelief. She stayed in a mild state of shock before being brought back to her senses by Grissom trailing his hands up and down her arms._

_She pulled abruptly away, startling him._

"_Catherine," he said in a soothing voice. "Come back. I know this is a big step, but think about how happy we could be."_

"_What!? Grissom, no. What about Sara?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_She's your _girlfriend_. You're in love with _her_. Not me." _

"_It's always been you, Catherine. You hold my heart."_

What the hell…? _"Sara –"_

"_Means nothing to me."_

_Her jaw dropped. Did he just say that Sara meant _nothing_ to him? What the hell was he on?_

"_Grissom, Sara means everything to you. She loves you so much, and you –"_

"_I used her to try and get you out of my heart. It clearly didn't work. Now come home with me so we can start our new life."_

_Catherine backed away even farther, and she was up against the door. His body came closer, with his lips descending onto hers. She closed her eyes, dreading the moment when their lips touched…_

**OoOoOoO**

Grissom sat up straight, shaking slightly. His face was beaded with sweat and when a woman's hand touched his bare back, he jerked away from it, afraid that he hadn't woken up properly yet.

He breathed a sigh of relief when brown hair came into view, followed by a pair of expressive chocolate eyes.

"Sara," he whispered. "Thank God."

Smiling a bit, she rubbed his back soothingly, and asked, "Nightmares?"

He nodded numbly. "It was so bad… another 'other woman' one…"

"Terri?"

"No."

"Sofia?"

"No."

"Heather?"

"God no."

"Please don't say…"

"Catherine? Yeah."

"Ugh. Grissom, what is wrong with your mind? _Catherine!?_ That is just so wrong…"

"Tell me about it. Me and Catherine…" he shuddered.

"You're supposed to dream about me," she complained good-naturedly, dropping her forehead onto his shoulder. "Or you. Or –"

"Mommy?" a small voice asked.

"Or Serenity," Grissom finished with a smile. "What is it baby?" he asked his blue-eyed daughter who was standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"I hadda bad dream," she explained, her four-year-old face screwed up in fear.

"Oh baby, come here," Sara said, pulling the little girl up onto the bed. "Tell mommy and daddy about it."

"'Kay," she answered, loosening her death grip on her teddy bear. "But Daddy," she asked, turning hopeful eyes onto her father. "Can I have some cocoa? Mommy says it helps after bad dreams."

"Mommy would be right," Grissom answered, running a gentle hand through her dark brown hair. "And I'll make you some. I could use some too." Looking at Sara, he asked, "Honey? You want some as well?"

"Sure, Grissom," she answered with a smile.

"Alright. Three hot cups of cocoa coming up." He stood from the bed and made his way to the door. "Don't start without me, ladies."

**OoOoOoO**

Grissom came back ten minutes later carrying three cups of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream.

Serenity squealed with delight and immediately began eating it, getting it all over her face. Sara laughed and wiped away her daughter's mess with her hand only to get some on _her_ face when she took a sip.

Laughing loudly at her mom, Serenity watched with a grinning Grissom as Sara tried to get the white glob off.

Leaning forward, he said, "Honey, let me get that for you." He tilted her head and kissed her nose, taking away the cream.

Serenity, so used to seeing her mom and dad kiss that it didn't even faze her, moved on to a more important topic, in her mind. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" he answered, pulling away from Sara.

"How come you don't ever call me 'honey'?"

"Because mommy's my honey."

"But I wanna be your honey too!"

Grissom pulled his daughter onto his lap. "Sweetheart, you are my everything and I love you more than life itself. You're my baby, my sweetie, my favourite daughter in the whole wide world, and mommy is my honey."

"But Daddy," she said, smiling. "I'm your _only_ daughter. I hafta be your favourite."

"And you are. But mommy is my honey."

She frowned, not entirely convinced.

"Baby," Sara said, rubbing Serenity's leg. "Look at everything you are to your daddy compared to me. Aren't I allowed at least one special thing from him, and you can have the rest?"

"Yeah… I'll share though."

"That's our girl," Grissom said, a smile forming.

"I love you mommy and daddy," she said, suddenly very sleepy.

"And we love you," they answered together.

Sara helped Grissom manoeuvre their daughter in between them on the bed, glad that her nightmare had been forgotten.

Pulling up the covers over the now sleeping girl, Grissom caught Sara's lips with his own. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too Grissom. We both do," she answered, settling down beneath the covers. "And no more dreaming of Catherine. Only us, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Besides, I like brunettes better. And I've got two right here."

"Two brunettes are way better than two blondes anyway," Sara said, referring to Catherine and her blonde daughter Lindsey before letting sleep swallow her.

"I agree," Grissom said, his eyes drooping closed to join his family in sleep.

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
